Mr Inuyasha!
by Cherry Rivers
Summary: The wealthy and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru stands between three sisters Rin, Kagome and Sango and their happy marriages. The characters of Inuyasha play out their passions in Jane Austen’s England. Loosely based on Pride and Prejudice IK MS SR KA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice **

**I hope this works. I'm going to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible. Let me know what you think!**

The three sisters strolled leisurely through the woods and fields neighbouring their humble home that was Longbourn estate. The youngest sister, Miss Rin, often darted here and there off the path to pick flowers. Presently she squeezed in between her two elder sisters, and gazed up at them with her usual joyful smile.

"Who shall I give my flowers to, Kagome?" she asked brightly.

Miss Kagome, the middle sister, smiled down at her and then appeared deep in thought. For a moment she considered teasingly suggesting to Rin that she give the flowers to a boy in town that she was friends with. However, knowing that Rin had no concept of propriety, and would more than likely take her seriously, she decided not to.

"Grandpa has been a bit down recently, so I think you should give them to him. I'm sure they'd cheer him up!" she replied, cheerfully.

"Great idea!" squealed Rin.

She ran off ahead to deliver the flowers, as they were now almost back to the house of Longbourn, whose once cheery but now faded orange façade could now be seen peeking through the trees ahead. Kagome turned to smile at Miss Sango, the eldest sister, who had been in deep thought about the subject they had been discussing before Rin had interrupted. They had been discussing the apparently gloomy state of Grandpa's finances.

The sisters live with their mother, Mrs Higurashi, and their Grandpa, who has lived an extraordinary long life by the standards of the time. They are not rich, but not destitute either. However, as Mrs Higurashi has no son to inherit the estate of Longbourn, it will unfortunately be entailed away to the nearest male relative of the family, who we shall meet later.

Sango returned Kagome's kind smile, and they approached the house in a companionable silence. They were surprised to see Mrs Higurashi beaming at them from the doorway, and waving for them to hurry into the house.

Once the whole family was present in the sitting room, Mrs Higurashi told them all the exciting news.

"Netherfield Park has been let at last!" she pronounced.

"Really, by who?" asked Grandpa, sitting up with interest.

"By a man of good fortune from the north of England!" replied Mrs Higurashi, eagerly. "His name is Miroku, he will arrive within the week and he's single!"

Mrs Higurashi clasped her hands together and smiled happily at the ceiling. Kagome and Sango shot each other I-know-what-she's-thinking looks while Rin stared dreamily out of the window, the phrase 'and he's single' having been lost on her.

"Ah, how romantic it would be if he turned out to be really handsome and he fell in love with one of you and you both lived happily ever after…" sighed Mrs Higurashi.

"I hope you're not talking about me!" interrupted Grandpa.

They all laughed but Mrs Higurashi continued to look wistful, and glance fondly at her three girls.

Later on, as Kagome sat on the edge of her bed she heard a familiar soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Sango."

"I didn't think you'd be in bed yet," said Sango, as she came in with her candle and shut the door.

She sat on Kagome's bed and hugged her knees. Kagome shifted her weight and turned to face her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"I know it's not likely, with our poor situation, but… I should so much like to marry for love," she said, agitatedly. "I can't stand the idea of marrying a man for his money."

"I'm sure you won't have to," offered Kagome, always the optimist. "And besides, we're not very poor, are we?"

"With Grandpa's estate entailed away from the female line, we have little but our charms to recommend us," explained Sango, gloomily. "And since I'm the oldest, I fear it will be my task to marry well and increase our fortunes."

"I'd hate to see you suffer in an unhappy marriage, Sango, even if it did help our family. Your sense of duty is too good," insisted Kagome earnestly, and then continued in a more light-hearted tone. "And besides one of us may fall in love with a man of good fortune anyway!"

Sango couldn't help but smile at Kagome's irrepressible cheeriness.

"We shall just have to see what this Mr Miroku is like," sighed Sango, staring doubtfully at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice**

The next day Grandpa went to call on Mr Miroku and introduce himself and Rin travelled with him as far as the nearby town of Meryton, where she left to find out all the gossip about Mr Miroku from her young friends.

Later that day, while Kagome and Sango were sitting in the parlour reading, they heard the excited calls of Rin as she ran down the driveway and into the house.

"I've got so much news, I think I might explode before I can tell it all!" she exclaimed, bursting into the room.

Kagome and Sango put down their books, smiled at their sister's enthusiasm and looked up at her expectantly.

"What is it Rin? Is it news of Mr Miroku?" asked Mrs Higurashi as she walked in behind Rin and sat down in a chair near the fire.

"Yes, yes!" exclaimed Rin. "Kohaku has just told me that his mother was saying that Mr Miroku has thirty, no forty servants! He's very handsome and Sir Wolfe has called on him and he says he's very well mannered and charming and…"

"Slow down Rin!" interrupted Kagome, laughing. "I can hardly understand you!"

"But I must get it all out, Kagome, before I forget anything! As I was saying, Sir Wolfe has said he's very charming…and…and… Oh no, I've forgotten!" wailed Rin in despair. "And it was something so very important, too!"

"Nevermind, Rin," consoled Sango. "You might remember later."

"So he's charming, is he?" said Mrs Higurashi, her wistful smile returning. "Maybe he'll come to the party at the assembly halls in Meryton on Saturday!"

"Yes, that was it!" said Rin, animated once more. "That was what I forgot! He _will _be there on Saturday, and he's bringing two gentlemen and five ladies. Or was it three gentlemen and seven ladies?"

"Too many ladies," remarked Sango.

Kagome smiled and then saw Grandpa enter the room.

"How did you find Mr Miroku, Grandpa?" she asked.

"To be honest I wasn't sure about him," replied Grandpa as he took the seat next to the fire opposite Mrs Higurashi. "He seemed rather too interested in my granddaughters."

"How can he be too interested, Papa? I think it's wonderful that he has shown an interest in becoming acquainted with them," said Mrs Higurashi.

"Hmm," was all Grandpa replied with.

The days before the party in Meryton passed in curious anticipation for Kagome, who was interested as to the character of their new neighbour but also concerned about what Grandpa had hinted at. She didn't want any of her dear family to be hurt if the character of Mr Miroku turned out to be less than respectable.

On Saturday afternoon, she leant her head on her hand on her dresser, sighing at her reflection in the mirror as a servant girl arranged her hair in an elegant formation on top of her head. She had decided to wear her second best dress, which was a light, pastel blue, so that she wouldn't be seen to be making too much of an effort to impress the newcomers.

When she stepped out of her room to go and wait for the carriage in the hall, she saw Sango approaching her down the corridor and was amazed.

"Sango, you look stunning!" she exclaimed.

Sango was wearing her best, gold dress and her hair was decorated with a pinned gold ribbon. While Kagome's hair was all drawn up onto her head, Sango had a few free curled locks which hung from the back of her head, and which danced in a pretty motion when she moved her head. She smiled at Kagome's compliment but cast her eyes down sadly when she remembered why she had decided to dress up so much. Kagome noticed and quickly took hold of both her hands and looked concernedly into her face.

"Sango, you don't have to do this. Please, promise me you'll just be yourself and you won't do anything rash?" pleaded Kagome.

"Oh all right, if it'll stop you worrying!" conceded Sango.

"Fantastic!" cheered Kagome. "Now let's go have a good time, no matter what this Miroku guy is like!"

And with that Kagome dragged the now heartened and smiling Sango down to the entrance hall, where everyone else was waiting for them. The smiles of her family on seeing her and the fresh, uplifting night air that met her upon stepping outside banished all thoughts of duty from Sango's mind, and the journey to Meryton was passed in cheerful anticipation by everyone.

As the carriage pulled up in front of the assembly halls, Kagome felt a tingle of curiosity and excitement. It wasn't often something as intriguing as this happened in the sleepy countryside of Hertfordshire, and she couldn't wait to inspect the new arrivals.

Grandpa handed each of them out of the carriage and they joined the bustle of people all making their way into the hall. The modest-sized hall was packed with tables and chairs round the outside, with a decent space in the middle for the dances, which was at that moment empty although Kagome could see the musicians setting themselves up in a corner. The room was lit by two chandeliers and a roaring log fire, and the room was already merry with chattering voices and tinkling of glasses.

Kagome smiled joyfully at the scene and looked round to see her expression mirrored by all the members of her dear family. They moved away from the door to find a place for Grandpa to sit, and found Sir Wolfe and his family seated in a corner.

"Sir Wolfe!" called Grandpa. "May we join you?"

"Of course! Of course! Sit by me, I must hear all your news!" exclaimed Sir Wolfe, who was and old friend of Grandpa's.

They all sat and the two men started chatting animatedly, Mrs Higurashi struck up a conversation with Lady Wolfe and Sango was reminding Rin of the way she should behave at a gathering like this, as this was the first time she had accompanied them, having been previously too young. Kagome used the first gap she spotted in her Grandpa's conversation to enquire of Sir Wolfe whether his daughter was there.

"Ah, yes! Your grandfather here caused me to forget! She is no doubt still waiting at the window for your arrival, she must have failed to see you outside!" he replied heartily.

Kagome thanked him and made her way to the other end of the room where she indeed saw her standing looking impatiently out of the window.

"Aoyame!" she called, as she approached her.

The elegant bun of red hair turned to reveal the bright green eyes of her closest friend, which lit up with her smile at seeing that Kagome was already arrived.

"You look lovely, Kagome!" beamed Aoyame.

"So do you!" replied Kagome, before noticing the delicate pea-green dress Aoyame was wearing.

"Do you honestly, think so?" asked Aoyame, a hint of worry in her voice. "I, for one, dislike it, but mother insisted I wear it because she says it brings out the colour of my eyes."

"It's really not that bad," reassured Kagome, before they both succumbed to cheerful laughter.

"I won't feel half so bad in an awful dress since you are with me, Kagome," laughed Aoyame.

"Come on then, let's go join the others."

They made it half way over the space cleared ready for dancing, when the party that was responsible for two thirds of the gossip in the hall entered and silenced almost all of it. Kagome's eyes met with a gentleman of the party, whose fierce yellow-eyed gaze caused her to blush and pull Aoyame quickly over to her father, who had hurriedly got up to welcome the newcomers.

"There you are Aoyame!" hailed Sir Wolfe. "Come with me so I can introduce you!"

Aoyame reluctantly followed him and left Kagome to take his empty seat between Grandpa and her mother.

"So do you know who each of them are, Mama?" whispered Kagome, looking particularly at the young gentleman she had just embarrassingly locked eyes with.

"The gentleman with the short black hair is Mr Miroku, and the two ladies are his sisters; Miss Kikyo and Mrs Naraku," started Mrs Higurashi.

"Which one is Mr Naraku?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't the gentleman that intrigued her so.

"He stands by her, with the long black hair," pointed out Mrs Higurashi. "And the other two gentleman, both with long whitish hair, they are brothers. The taller one is _Lord _Sesshoumaru and the other is his younger brother Mr Inuyasha."

The younger brother of a lord?! Then he's way beyond my reach, thought Kagome, with a little disappointment. She caught Sango looking interestedly at Mr Miroku, and smirked at her. Mr Miroku was indeed very handsome, but the brothers were far more mysterious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice**

**Many thanks for the reviews! I hope that I'm doing this idea some justice, it's quite a difficult one to write.**

"Why would a lord come to Meryton?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"I have heard," replied Lady Wolfe. "That their families have always been on friendly terms, and that Mr Miroku has a particular friendship with Mr Inuyasha. I can only imagine that his brother has come to keep an eye on him."

Kagome looked round with interest towards the subjects of their conversation and found that Mr Miroku was being led towards them by Sir Wolfe and Aoyame. As they rose to greet him Kagome raised her eyebrows at Sango who rolled her eyes and looked at Sir Wolfe as he started to speak.

"Mrs Higurashi, Mr Miroku has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your daughters."

"That is very good of you, sir," she said to Mr Miroku, with a friendly smile. "Here is Sango, my eldest, and Kagome, and this is my youngest, Rin."

"I'm very pleased to meet you all," he said.

He bowed and they all curtseyed in return.

"Are you fond of dancing, sir?" inquired Mrs Higurashi.

"Yes, indeed," he replied enthusiastically, followed by a pause where he looked intently at Sango. "And if Miss Sango is not yet engaged, may I be so bold as to claim the first two dances?"

"I am not engaged, sir," replied Sango, eloquently and with a warm smile that made Miroku's innards do a loop-de-loop.

Till now Lord Sesshoumaru had prevented Mr Inuyasha from joining Miroku by detaining him in conversation near the door. They now wandered over to the little group together.

"Ah, ladies, allow me to introduce my good friends the honourable Lord Sesshoumaru and Mr Inuyasha," said Miroku as he spotted them.

He re-introduced everyone to his friends and they bowed, Inuyasha somewhat awkwardly, and the ladies curtseyed in reply.

"Good sirs," smiled Mrs Higurashi. "Do you also like to dance?"

"I dance but rarely, madam," replied Sesshoumaru coldly.

He bowed abruptly and walked away in a proud manner.

"You will excuse me," said Inuyasha.

He bowed a little more respectfully and followed angrily after his brother. The music then struck up for the first dance and Miroku led Sango away to join in.

"Mr Miroku seems such an amiable gentleman," began Mrs Higurashi with a frown. "But his friends are quite different."

"Yes," agreed Kagome, bewildered. "Lord Sesshoumaru is so cold and austere, and his brother seems to be not wholly at ease with his surroundings. Maybe he too feels our society is beneath him."

She sighed, what a disappointment.

"Don't sigh so, Kagome. It's far too soon to decide on their characters!" assured Mrs Higurashi, cheeringly.

"Its true, Kagome," piped up Rin. "There's good in everybody, you just have to look for it!"

"I wish I could think as well of people as you do, Rin!" said Kagome, laughing.

Meanwhile…

"Sesshoumaru," began Inuyasha in a low growl. "You just gave me a lecture about behaving like a gentleman and then you go and act like that!"

"Inuyasha," began Sesshoumaru, with a cool glare. "I am a Lord, and I will not indulge the whims of lowly company such as is present here. I will not stoop to dance with any other than Mr Miroku's respectable sisters, and if you have any sense of proper pride, you will not either."

"I will have nothing to do with your stupid pride! Father never acted like that so neither will I," Inuyasha snarled and stalked back to the Higurashi group.

"I apologise for my brother's manner," said Inuyasha, awkwardly.

Kagome was struck by his fierce manner, but soon after saw it soften somewhat into mild curiosity and interest. She blushed when she realised that he was looking at her.

Inuyasha was fascinated by the loveliness Kagome's features gained from the innocent blush of modesty. Unfortunately the women he had been most accustomed to were whores of London, as he often went there with Miroku to indulge in the idle pleasures of young gentlemen of fortune. Needless to say Miroku indulged himself far more, as Inuyasha was rarely tempted by those trashy women and found most of them ridiculous. He thought to himself that if he had known there were such pretty wenches in genteel society he would have come to gatherings like this more often.

He was also determined to defy his brother.

"Miss Kagome, may I dance the next with you?" he requested, in as polite a way as he could manage.

"I thank you, yes," replied Kagome, somewhat surprised at the change in his address.

He bowed, she curtseyed and then he walked away to talk with Mr Miroku's sisters, avoiding the glare he was receiving from Sesshoumaru, who stood alone on the other side of the room.

"See, Kagome?!" smiled Mrs Higurashi. "What did I tell you? It seems he is not so proud and disobliging as you thought!"

"Perhaps not," replied Kagome, as she watched Sango and Miroku dancing with a smile.

She was relieved that she would have at least one dance partner of interest in the course of the evening, and hoped that Mr Inuyasha would be more at ease with dancing than he was with making polite conversation.

When the music of the first dance ended she perceived that Miroku and Sango were standing ready for the next dance with a space next to them. She hurried through the crowd of retreating dancers to find Mr Inuyasha so they could take the space before someone else did. She waited impatiently for a couple to pass in front of her and then hurried forward, and then immediately collided with the solid chest of someone else who was also trying to hurry through the crowd. This gentleman grasped her arms with strong hands before she could topple backwards onto the floor, and she looked up to find the surprised face of Mr Inuyasha!

"Mr Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome. "I sincerely apologise!"

Kagome, realising how close he was holding her, pulled away quickly and turned a deep shade of red. Inuyasha continued on in a stunned silence until she spoke again.

"Come, sir," she said, regaining her composure. "We must get a place!"

Inuyasha merely nodded and led her onto the dance floor, where the space they had both wanted was miraculously still vacant. Kagome and Inuyasha took their places opposite each other, and Miroku shot his friend a dirty smirk, which Inuyasha dismissed with rolled eyes and which was missed by the sisters in the opposite line who were conversing in whispers.

"Your partner dances well!" remarked Kagome to Sango.

"Yes, let's see if yours is any better!" added Sango, giggling.

They were silenced by the music starting, and thereafter Kagome observed that, although rough and unrefined, Mr Inuyasha danced with lively animation and enjoyment. Indeed, she did notice that he concentrated far more on his own performance than Mr Miroku, who seemed to concentrate almost wholly on Sango to the point where he even made a few mistakes, although Sango seemed to observe these with humour rather than displeasure. She often heard them laughing together when he tripped or went the wrong way.

The dance ended with a bow from the gentlemen and a curtsey from the ladies, and Inuyasha and Kagome shared the mutual smile that is inspired by a pleasing dance. She saw Sango arm in arm with Miroku, who led her towards his sisters. Inuyasha offered his own arm to Kagome and they followed them.

This is turning out to be a pleasant evening after all, thought Kagome…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice**

"Miss Sango, Miss Kagome, allow me to introduce my sisters; Miss Kikyo and Mrs Naraku," said Miroku.

"We're very pleased to meet you," said Kagome, cheerily as Sango nodded. "How do you like Hertfordshire?"

"Very well, thank you," replied Miss Kikyo, with a graceful but genuine smile.

Her sister stayed silent, a look of haughty indifference distorting her features. As Kagome and Kikyo continued to talk they found that they had many similar opinions and very much enjoyed each other's society. The rest of the group drifted away as they became excluded from the conversation of the fast friends. Miroku and Sango drifted away to talk together, Inuyasha sat unwillingly next to Mr Naraku, who was knocking back the drinks and sneering at the whole assembly, and Mrs Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"It is quite tedious to spend an evening in such tedious company, don't you agree?" said she to him.

"Certainly," answered Sesshoumaru, concealing his distaste for this woman's company.

"Will you not then dance with me and dispel our mutual…agony?" she proposed, in a highly improper manner.

"Return to your husband, Kagura," replied Sesshoumaru, turning his head away in disgust.

Kagura glared at him and stalked away.

Kagome spotted Aoyame at a loose end and introduced her to Kikyo, whereon they all proceeded to some empty chairs on the edge of the dance floor near the fireplace that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of. They entered into a deep conversation in urgent whispers in which Kikyo told Kagome and Aoyame all about her brother and his friends including some hints about the unsavoury activities of Miroku and Inuyasha.

"But they both seemed so gentlemanly!" exclaimed Kagome, causing the other two to gesture frantically for her to keep her voice down.

"Yes, I'm afraid my brother is very talented at appearing everything charming to young ladies," replied Kikyo, with an affectionate sigh of exasperation.

"I wonder, should I then warn Sango of this?" said Kagome in a voice full of concern.

"My brother is not capable of deceit of any considerable duration, so you need not worry on that score," reassured Kikyo. "No doubt she will discover his true character soon enough."

Kagome sat back, still troubled, but then her thoughts were distracted by the sight of Mr Miroku and Mr Inuyasha approaching Lord Sesshoumaru together. They had not noticed that the three of them were sitting at a short distance, and she could hear their conversation quite plainly.

"I really must have you dance, Sesshoumaru," insisted Miroku, laughing. "I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner."

"I certainly shall not," he replied sternly, eyes narrowed.

"Can I not tempt you with my own partner, the delectable Miss Sango?" teased Miroku, to which Sesshoumaru made no reply.

Kagome was highly affronted by his manner of mentioning Sango, but was not now surprised considering the account she had just heard of him. She was, however, far more shocked at what was said next.

"You must really be frigid if even that saucy wench can't tempt you," sneered Inuyasha.

"MR INUYASHA!" exploded Kagome, jumping to her feet.

She strode up to him, eyes livid with fury.

"I beg that you would not use such foul, disgraceful language in reference to my most respectable sister, sir!" she said with restrained anger pronounced in every syllable.

Sesshoumaru walked away from the scene that people were starting to stare at, his eyes cold as ever but a small curl to his lips betraying his amusement. Miroku was openly amused and having to prevent himself from laughing at Inuyasha's shocked face.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't say?!" he retorted, angrily.

"What is the matter here? What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango as she walked over to stand next to Miroku.

"How dare you say such a thing about Miss Sango, Inuyasha?!" he exclaimed in pretended indignation as she approached.

He stood by her protectively and his hand slipped unconsciously to hold her behind.

"UNHAND ME, SIR!" ordered Sango immediately, causing the whole room to turn and observe the spectacle.

The furious Kagome took the hand of the even more enraged and red-faced Sango and they stormed off towards some empty chairs at the very end of the room, leaving Miroku mortified and Inuyasha torn between resentment, guilt and concern. Kikyo and Aoyame exchanged looks of astonishment and concern and followed after the sisters, but not before shooting icy glares at the publicly disgraced gentlemen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice**

**Sorry for the massive delay! Pretty much everything's been on hold for A-levels... However, I am now footloose and fancy-free and ready to write my way through the summer!**

"Goodnight Mama, Grandpa, Rin," said Kagome and Sango when they arrived home.

They hurried up the stairs to Kagome's room before anyone could ask any questions. Sango shut the door behind them and then began to pace backwards and forwards as Kagome slumped into a chair by the fire.

"I have never been so offended in all my life!" exclaimed Sango at length.

She sat down opposite Kagome upon observing how dejectedly she was looking into the flames.

"But pray, tell me, Kagome. How did Mr Inuyasha wrong you, for you to speak so angrily to him?" she asked with concern.

"It was you he was offending, he spoke disrespectfully of you and I overheard," replied Kagome, frowning at the memory and reluctant to repeat his words to Sango.

"What do they mean coming here and insulting us like this?" said Sango, rising from her seat in agitation to resume pacing. "In any case I daresay they will not stay here long, not now that they are despised by the whole neighbourhood for their disgraceful conduct."

"I doubt gentlemen such as themselves will be deterred by local opinion," interjected Kagome, with a weak smile. "At least their true character has been made known."

"Before either of us could form a serious attachment to them, you mean?" said Sango, frowning slightly.

"Yes," agreed Kagome, also frowning.

Meanwhile...

Lord Sesshoumaru strode impatiently into the principal sitting room of Mr Miroku's new home of Netherfield Park, followed by Mr and Mrs Naraku. Mr Miroku, his sister and Mr Inuyasha had decided to take a short moonlit stroll to clear their heads, and in the case of the gentlemen, to try and avoid the Lord's inevitable scolding.

"Damn tedious waste of an evening!" announced the intoxicated Mr Naraku before stumbling off to find his bedchamber.

The Lord stood straight-backed beside the fireplace as his eyes brooded unreadable over the flames. Mrs Naraku cast her own about the room as she tried to find a topic of conversation.

"So how did you find the famous Higurashi beauties?" she asked scathingly.

"I found little beauty in their breeding at all," he said decisively, without averting his gaze from the flames. "Their looks were little far removed from those of common peasant girls."

"You are too cruel, Sesshoumaru," she jeered, laughing deliciously. "I wonder what family connections they actually have?!"

Their derisions were cut short on the arrival of the walking party. Miss Kikyo sat herself on the sofa next to her sister and the two gentlemen took the opposite sofa, avoiding the icy glare of Lord Sesshoumaru. He moved as if to speak to them.

"There's no need to chide them further, my Lord," interrupted Kikyo, looking fondly for a moment on Mr Inuyasha. "I have already wrought a promise from them to behave in a more gentlemanlike manner in future."

Lord Sesshoumaru bowed curtly to her and then swept somewhat irritably from the room.

"Curse my brother! snarled Inuyasha dismissively. "Why did he come in the first place if he's going to be like that all the time?!"

"He has good reason to be furious!" exclaimed Mrs Naraku. "After that humiliating scene you two caused tonight. Honestly! I've never been so glad to leave a place in my life!"

Inuyasha stared guiltily at the floor, remembering Miss Kagome's disgusted and furious face as she defended her sister's honour. He supposed she must hate him now.

Mr Miroku, however, soon revived his good cheer.

"Ah, I confess myself quite lapsed in the art of polite society!" he conceded dramatically, with a sigh. "Will I ever win Miss Sango's heart?"

"Not if you continue to act as you did tonight," replied Kikyo sternly.

"Dear brother!" exclaimed Mrs Naraku. "Pray discover the nature of her connections before even contemplating something so rash and foolhardy!"

Miroku appeared not to hear her, he was lost in his own lecherous fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the plot of Pride and Prejudice**

The Higurashi household was taking breakfast when Mrs Hill the housekeeper came in to deliver a letter to Miss Sango. She thanked her and frowned down at the letter.

"I hope it is not from Mr Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome.

"If it is you must tear it up straight away!" agreed Mrs Higurashi.

"Maybe he wants to apologise," suggested Rin hopefully, earning a fond smile from her Grandfather.

Sango opened the letter and scanned the contents, the whole room waiting in interest.

"It is from Miss Kikyo," Sango informed them with relief. "She apologises for her brother's behaviour, and invites me to dine with them tonight at Netherfield."

"She is such a kind, gentle woman!" exclaimed Kagome. "I am exceedingly jealous!"

"I had much rather you come with me Kagome, you know that."

"Yes, but since she asked you so particularly it would be improper. She must wish to further make _your _acquaintance, which would be difficult with me there chattering away the whole time!" said Kagome, giggled.

"You are too harsh on yourself, sister!" Sango laughed.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid the carriage is in a state of disrepair and will not be fixed until the morrow," said Grandpa.

"Hmm, and it looks like rain too," added Mrs Higurashi, looking dejectedly out the window.

"It is no matter, I will go on Nelly," insisted Sango.

"But, my dear, it will not do..."

"It will do very well, mother," interrupted Sango stubbornly. "It would be rude of me to decline this invitation over something so slight as the possibility of rain."

Her mother and grandfather smiled wearily and shook their heads.

And so it was that Sango approached Netherfield soaking wet and freezing to death, her numb fingers gripping Nelly's mane for dear life. Miss Kikyo received her at the door.

"Oh! My dear Miss Sango! Somebody fetch a towel!"

After her coat had been taken and a towel wrapped about her shoulders, Sango was ushered through to the dining room. She curtseyed and was met with bows, curtseys and a startled look from Mrs Naraku.

"Good heavens, dear! Does your father not own a carriage?"

Sango blushed and corrected her as they all sat down to dinner. As dinner progressed and Mrs Naraku interrogated her on her family background, Sango began to lose concentration and feel weaker and weaker. Finally her head collapsed onto her hand in a slight faint. Mr Miroku, who had been watching her, jumped up in concern and Kikyo called for assistance. Sango was conveyed to a spare room and a doctor was sent for.

The next day Kagome marched over the fields separating Longbourn and Netherfield, anxious to see her sick sister. She paid no heed to the wisps of hair escaping from her hairdo or the mud that was caking her boots and petticoat. She was nearing the house when she crossed paths with none other than Mr Inuyasha.

"Mr Inuyasha," she greeted him, curtseying coldly.

"Miss Kagome," he replied, reddening slightly and bowing.

"I am come to enquire after my sister. Would you be so kind as to take me to her?"

Inuyasha nodded and offered her his arm, which she politely took, though she was very glad to part from him at the door to Sango's room.

"Oh, Sango!" exclaimed Kagome. "What a sorry sight you are!"

Sango smiled weakly up at her.

"I'm sorry, sister," she whispered.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," said Kagome, eyebrows raised sternly. "I shall have to endure Mr Inuyasha's company until you are better."

"There's no call for that," Sango protested half-heartedly, knowing there was no use in arguing. "So you have met him on your way here?"

"Yes, he conducted me right up to this door and did not speak a word!"

This caused Sango to smile and laugh a little.

"Perhaps he is embarrassed," she suggested.

"And so he ought to be..."

Kagome was cut off by a knock on the door. Miss Kikyo came in, greeted Kagome warmly and insisted that she stay until Sango was recovered. For the next few days they attended to Sango together. Whenever Kagome was obliged to socialise with the rest of the household she was constantly attacked by Mrs Naraku's snide comments, ignored by Lord Sesshoumaru and inundated and irritated by Miroku's enquiries after Sango's health. Mr Inuyasha said nothing but she often caught him looking her way. All in all, she was frustrated beyond measure by the time Sango was well enough to return home.

As the carriage drew away to take them home Kagome waved to Miss Kikyo and sat back in her seat with evident relief.

"I'm sorry to say, Sango, that, notwithstanding the excellent Miss Kikyo, I have never been so happy to leave a place in my life!"

Sango merely laughed and looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts.


End file.
